Cosas de chica
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Shadow sabe que hay algo molestando a Rouge, pero ella parece no querer hablar de ello. Clasificado T para evitar problemas.


_¿Cómo están, gentecita?_

 _Bien, les traigo una historia que salió directamente de un día de aburrimiento. Tiene como medio año que escribí esto y hace un par de días que estaba de ociosa revisando mis archivos, lo encontré y dije "¿por qué no?". Creo que a veces es bueno reírnos un poco, especialmente, con las cosas como están en estos momentos._

 _Pero bueno... esta historia está pensada justo después de que termina Heroes, cuando Shadow bebé está amnésico y no tiene ni idea de quién es xD_

 _Y para mis chicas que leen esto, no echen en saco roto lo de la cafeína ;) A mí me ha funcionado muy bien jajajaja._

 _En fin, Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece, y si lo fuera, habría por lo menos un teaser de Sonic Forces en Youtube._

* * *

Rouge estaba sentada enfrente de un escritorio. No tenía mucho tiempo que habían formado el Team Dark. Quizá un par de semanas. Después de lo sucedido con Eggman y Metal Sonic, G.U.N. estaba sumamente interesado en tener a los tres juntos. Era mejor tenerlos de su lado que en su contra. Rouge tenía que acostumbrarse a trabajar en equipo, y, sobre todo, hacer que el erizo recordara que, en el pasado, habían trabajado juntos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le estaba causando problemas en ese instante. Había algo más que le estaba molestando. Mientras estaban en la oficina, masajeaba su cuello con su mano derecha. Shadow estaba en la silla contigua y Omega detrás de los dos. El comandante Tower les explicaba algo sobre una misión, pero no estaban poniendo atención realmente.

— Pueden irse—dijo el militar. Los tres agentes salieron de la oficina y caminaron por los corredores.

— Omega, ¿podrías decirnos cuál es la misión? —preguntó Rouge mientras continuaba con su masaje. Shadow la observó detenidamente: se veía adolorida.

— Tenemos que recuperar un archivo que fue robado—respondió el robot. Los dos agentes asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento. Necesitaban llegar lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Algo te molesta? —dijo finalmente el erizo, después de ver que la murciélago encogía sus hombros repetidamente. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, subiéndose al Jeep.

La misión fue más fácil de lo que parecía. La agente pensó que, posiblemente, al ser un escuadrón nuevo, les darían misiones fáciles hasta llegar a lo realmente complicado. Recuperaron los archivos y regresaron a casa tan pronto como le entregaron los archivos al comandante. Parecía que tendrían el resto del día libre.

— Al fin en casa— dijo ella mientras cruzaban la puerta. Omega la miró detenidamente.

— Rouge, mis sensores indican que estás sufriendo algún tipo de dolor.

— No eres un robot médico, corazón—dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas a la superficie metálica del robot.

— Deberías ir a ver a un doctor—respondió el robot simplemente y fue a recargarse.

Shadow miró la escena y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Rouge parecía estar de muy mal humor debido a lo que estaba sintiendo en su espalda y cuello. Había algo ahí, definitivamente. Mientras pensaba en eso, ella desapareció.

— Bueno, tal vez no está de humor—pensó y se sentó junto a una ventana. De repente, ella salió de la habitación usando una camiseta holgada y pantalones de hacer ejercicio. Definitivamente, había algo malo en ella—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó firmemente. Ella saltó como si hubiera olvidado que el erizo estaba viviendo con ella.

— Nada, solo vine a buscar un poco de hielo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Nada. Me duele un poco el cuello. Es todo—respondió ella cortantemente.

— Bien, encárgate de tus asuntos. Estaba tratando de ayudar—respondió él enojado.

— No puedes hacer nada—murmuró y abrió el refrigerador.

Dentro había un paquete de hielo y enseguida lo tomó. Lo puso en su cuello y sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza mientras sentía el frío establecerse en la base de la cabeza y caminó hacia la habitación.

Shadow no era exactamente la persona más curiosa del mundo. Intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible; aún no había recuperado sus recuerdos y consideraba que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo hasta que todo estuviera seguro de quién era. No obstante, el misterio de la situación lo hacía sentirse ansioso. Estaba intrigado. Así que se levantó del sillón y fue directo hacia la habitación de la chica: tenía que revelar el misterio.

Vio que la puerta no tenía seguro. Dudó por un momento. ¿Era necesario hacerlo? Tal vez no. ¿Iba a destruir la relación que tenía con Rouge? Posiblemente. Pero la verdad tenía que ser descubierta. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente y la vio acostada en la cama, con muchas almohadas detrás de ella y el paquete de hielo en su pecho.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó ella aventándole una de las almohadas.

— ¿Por qué tienes hielo en tus pechos?— preguntó el erizo esquivando el proyectil.

— ¿Por qué carajos te importa? —ella estaba furiosa. Se levantó y el paquete cayó al suelo. Rouge lo miró asesinamente—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No te dije que no era de tu incumbencia? —No hubo respuesta. Él se preguntaba qué había hecho mal: estaba mostrando empatía, por lo tanto, debería estar agradecida, ¿no? Después de unos minutos de mirarlo con odio, respiró profundamente y sostuvo su mano. Lo llevó hacia la cama y se sentaron—. De acuerdo, sí. Algo estaba molestándome. Mis pechos duelen. ¿Feliz?

— No estoy seguro.

— Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta. Eso era todo. A veces estas nenas hacen que me ponga de malas. Duelen durante algunos días al mes y, en otras ocasiones, su peso hace que me duela la espalda y el cuello. Es el precio de ser sexy… pero tiene muy buenos resultados—añadió dándole unas palmaditas a sus atributos, como si hubieran hecho algo bueno.

— Eso no era necesario—añadió Shadow sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo.

— Eso te ganas por entrar a mi habitación cuando estaba en un momento íntimo. Si hay algo crítico sucediendo, te diré. Sabía que no necesitabas saber esto—ella explicó tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor—. Hay algunos "momentos de chica" que debes aprender a respetar, es algo natural. Pero tendremos esta charla después, ¿te parece?

— Eso creo… lo siento—dijo él aún incómodo, a lo que ella rio.

— Esto va a ser muy divertido. Me alegro de que hayas regresado.

Shadow miró a Rouge. Era difícil entender la situación, pero descubrir cosas nuevas y conocer a la chica era interesante. Él asintió como señal de que había entendido el mensaje y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban desayunando en silencio. Omega estaba cerca, esperando a que terminaran para irse. Shadow miró a Rouge y aclaró su garganta, obteniendo la atención de su acompañante.

— ¿Sí?

— Acerca de ayer…—comenzó a decir con una mirada seria.

— No te preocupes—dijo ella rodando los ojos alegremente.

— No, en serio. He notado la cantidad de café que tomas. Internet dice que la cafeína hace que tus pechos duelan antes de tu periodo. Creo que esa es la causa de tu zozobra—dijo él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Rouge dejó caer su pan tostado y miró al erizo, perpleja.

— ¿Qué?

— La cafeína. Hace que tus senos se endurezcan y por eso duelen. Deberías intentar tomar té.

Rouge lo miró fijamente. Podía jurar que estaba soñando y que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió, por lo que comenzó a reír.

— Oh, Shadow. Gracias. Lo pensaré—dijo tratando de no hacerlo sentir incómodo. Después de todo, se había tomado el tiempo de buscar información sobre su condición—. Pero, ¿sabes lo que es un periodo?

— No realmente

— Por favor, no lo busques.

— El periodo es cuando ella sangra por unos días y se pone más de malas que lo habitual—dijo Omega desde el rincón en donde estaba. Rouge miró al robot y juró que los echaría a ambos lo más pronto posible.

— Anotado—murmuró Shadow y continuó comiendo.

Rouge rio de nuevo. No era lo que esperaba de la vida, sin embargo, sus nuevos amigos iban a hacer mejores sus días. El Team Dark no era una mala idea, después de todo.

* * *

 _Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Divertido? Háganmelo saber en sus hermosos reviews, los cuales, como bien saben, adoro._

 _¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!_

 _P.D. No, no me he olvidado de Mezcla Perfecta. Ese epílogo sigue en proceso. Pero prometo que les gustará._


End file.
